


Run Aways

by animebutterfly247



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Romeo and Juilet References, Runaway, juvenile delinquents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebutterfly247/pseuds/animebutterfly247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are just your average teenage delinquents. The only thing is... They are in love with each other and they have a plan that will get them in some trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be multi-chaptered.

"Eren how could you do this to us!" My mother, Carla Jäger, yelled at me. "Caught selling drugs at school again with that no-good-boyfriend of yours! You're lucky that I got you out if jail for the second time this week! You're lucky Levi's parents got him out if jail as well! You use to be such a good girl! What in the world happened?"

I just stared out the car window, not listening to the rant my mom was giving me. It didn't matter anymore anyways. It was the same thing over and over again. I get arrested for something and Carla bails me out of jail. It would be all okay soon anyways. Soon I'll be with Levi forever.

"You know how upset your farther is going to be with you! He is going to throw a fit when he finds out you were arrest--"

"Shut the fuck up, mom! Why do you even fucking care!? Why does dad even fucking care!? He's never home! Don't act like you're so fucking perfect!" I yelled back.

"Don't use those colorful words! They aren't for a young lady!" My mom yelled back at me.

"I can use what every kind of words I want too, you piece of shit!"

My mothers mouth hung open. Not know what to say. I new a won this battle. 

We finally pulled up to the house. I jumped out the car, slamming the door. I rush as fast as I could to get in the house and up to my room to avoid any yelling I'll get.

"Mikasa..." I heard my mom say to my adopted sister before I closed my door. "Can you go talk to Eren... I think she'll only listen to you..."

I rolled my eyes, slamming and locked my door. I turned on my radio, putting in my favorite mix CD that Levi made me, turning the volume up to an ear bleeding sound.

I laid in my bed, letting the music sink in. I could hear the mumbling of my adoptive sister trying to talk to me but I didn't listen. I just couldn't wait anymore. I wanted to be by Levi's side. 

'Just a few more days.' I told myself. 'Just a few more days then you'll be by Levi's side forever.'

{We go together or we don't go down at all} The song cried out.

That lyric. That lyric to that song. That was mine and Levi's promise to each other. If anything happens to one of us, they take the other with them. Nothing will separate us. Not even death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV

"Really, Levi. Arrested again? Do you know how bad this looks on me? And for drugs too! I am the Police Cheif of Trost. Do you know how bad this looks on me?" My adoptive father, Erwin, scolded me. I just looked out the window of the moving police car. Really I didn't give two shits that my 'father' was the Police Cheif. He wasn't my real father any was.

"Why do you even give a shit?" I snapped at him.

"Because I'm you're guardian, Levi. I'm you're father. That's why I care. Hanji cares about you too."

I rolled my eyes. That was all bull shit. They didn't give a damn about me. I bet they are planing to give me back to that fuck foster home. That's what all the others did. No one wants me. No one cares about me. The only one who cares. The only one who loves me is Eren. My sweet little angel. She understands me.

The cop car pulled up to the house. I sighed in relief. Finally I could lay down and rest. Once the car stopped jumped out and made a B line for my room. I didn't want Hanji to scold me either. I heard enough from Erwin. I slammed my door shut and locked it. 

"Levi?" I heard Hanji say as she knocked on my door. "Please Levi come out and talk to us. We aren't mad at you. We are upset but not mad. Please come out and talk to us." 

I just smacked my lips. 'We aren't me we are just upset.' Wow. Really? That is the most bull shit comment I heard in my life. I turned on my radio to drown out the sound of Erwin and Hanji's voice.

"A few more days." I told myself. "A few more day and I'll be by my angel's side forever."

**Author's Note:**

> The song I'm referencing is A Love Like War by All Time Low ft. Vic Fuentes. This song inspired the whole story.


End file.
